inspired
by headindacloudzz
Summary: a new girl arrives at bloors academy and her and Tancred fall for each other. enough said. please R&R. TacredEmma.
1. Chapter 1

Tancred Torsson hated going to Bloor's academy. It was so stupid and pointless. They put him in the art department, when he hardly had an artistic bone in his body.

At least his best friend, Lysander Sage, was with him.

At that moment, the storm boys best friend was working hard on a sculpture. It was still in the stages when you had no idea what it was, and Lysander wouldn't tell Tancred. "Tancred, I'm really trying to work on this, buddy. Find something else to do."

Tancred sighed and did just that. He left the sculpting room, with permission from his teacher, and headed upstairs to join the drawing and painting classes. He couldn't believe he had another week of doing this. If only he wasn't endowed….

"Hello, Tancred," the drawing teacher smiled warmly at him. You're just in time to listen to the project information. If it sounds interesting to you, I'll get you permission to stay up here with us until the project is over with."

Tancred nodded blankly and stood against the wall between his friend Jamie (A/N: told u I was gonna use her again) and the human magnet and one of the people Tancred hated with all his heart, Joshua Tilpin.

He vaguely listened to the teacher talk about the project. She was saying something about getting a partner and drawing them, or things they made you think of or whatever.

"Want to be my partner, Tancred?" Jamie asked.

Tancred shook his head, "I'm not really all that interested in it,"

The students were dismissed for lunch then.

Lysander caught up with Tancred. "Hey, Tanc, did you hear? There's a new student. She's endowed."

This caught Tancred's attention. There weren't many new students at Bloor's. Every time a new one did come, it seemed as if they were all brought over to the dark side. "What, now Manfred's going to have another evil slave?"

"No, Tanc," Lysander shook her head, "She doesn't seem like that kind of girl. She looks so sweet and innocent. She'll be on our side, definitely."

"Good, cause he was starting to out number us."

Tancred dropped the subject once he saw food. He was starving. He'd had to skip breakfast to catch the bus.

The two of them sat at their usual spot and Tancred ate like he'd never eaten before.

"There she is, Tancred. She's coming this way," Lysander told him.

Tancred looked at his best friend curiously. "What?" He wondered with a mouth full of food, and turned to look where Lysander was looking. He found himself looking at a beautiful blond girl who just entranced him with her very existence. He couldn't look away. She was looking right at him, too, with a slight blush on her face.

---------------------------------------

Emma Tolly found herself looking at an incredibly handsome boy with blond hair that stuck up unnaturally. When he turned and looked at her, she felt her cheeks heat up and her breath caught in her chest.

The art teacher had told her that, it he was even doing the project, Tancred Torsson was the only person without a partner for the art project. And she needed a partner.

"Excuse me, um, but are you Tancred Torsson?" She wondered shakily.

Tancred swallowed the food in his mouth and nodded.

"Um, Ms. Jones said that you were the only one without a partner for the art project. Would you be interested in, um, being my partner?"

Tancred nodded again.

"I'm Emma Tolly, by the way. Do you guys mind if I sit here? I don't know any body else,"

Lysander was about to invite Emma to sit next to him, but Tancred scooted over gave her a spot, "You can sit here,"

Lysander grinned to himself. He could already see something interesting going on in the future, or was it the ancestors that saw it? He wouldn't know.

Tancred was already inspired by this girl. He just didn't know how to put it on paper. "Are-are you, um, endowed?"

Emma nodded. "I can change into any type of bird. And I can fly."

"I'll show you to the Kings room, then." Tancred offered.

Emma smiled. She already liked it at Bloor's.

Emma watched Tancred out of the corner of her eye. He ate slowly and cautiously and would glance at Emma every few seconds, then make polite comments, or pointers about Bloor's Academy.

The two walked up to the Kings room together, and even sat next to each other. Lysander just stayed away from them and let the two of them bond. It was about time Tancred found somebody that made him act this way. It was a side of Tancred he'd never seen before, and a side of Tancred that didn't seem like the usual loud, obnoxious Tancred at all.

This was only the first shock of many, though.

* * *

**sorry if it sucks a little. the next chapters will be better and have more detail. i'm just writing this after a really tough week of school when i don't really want to right, but i'm inspired to (not where the title or any of the story came from). Jamie is back in this story and she will b a friend of Tancreds, and a main character in the story, i think.**

**i'm still holding my at least 4 review policy. and now i will be on the computer a lot more, so i'll be able to update sooner. so PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**xoxo, alliey1213(i just realized that doing that makes me feel like gossip )**


	2. Chapter 2

He felt different around Emma. Almost as if he were a completely different person or something. With ease he acted like a gentleman in front of her and she seemed to really like that.

"Not many people are like you, Tancred," She told him while they worked on their project the first day, "I've never met anybody so kind. And for a person who can conjure storms, you're not very stormy at all.

This made Tancred feel guilty. He was stormy. The Tancred she saw wasn't the real Tancred at all. But he couldn't act like the real Tancred in front of her. She was the type of girl the liked the southern gentlemen type, he was guessing.

He couldn't figure out how to put his feeling for her on paper. He couldn't find the right inspiration.

But she found inspiration. She was drawing away. She made pictures of snow falling, because snow was much more gentle than rain, she'd told him, and a picture of a bolt of electricity, because of Tancred's hair.

"What are you going to draw?" She wondered.

He shrugged and looked at one of the pictures of snow. That wasn't him. He was a full out thunderstorm, not snow. How come she couldn't know the real Tancred? Why wouldn't he let himself show her the real him? Maybe it was because the real him was obnoxious, annoying loudmouth who was very moody, and usually got in trouble.

It was only the first day of the two-week project and her already couldn't take it. But he had to, Emma was so perfect.

He told Jamie about his problems that night at dinner, right before he headed up to the Kings room.

"Just be yourself, Tancred. It can't be that hard," She told him and turned away, but he caught her arm.

"But I can't, Jamie. No matter how hard I try, I can't act like myself around her."

"I don't know what to tell you, Tancred. Maybe you need to try harder."

He sat next to Emma again during homework and was happy that they couldn't talk. It gave him a chance to think in peace. He could see it in Lysander's eyes that maybe this change was for the better, but in Tancred's eyes, this was the worst possible thing ever. He'd have to explain the situation to Lysander later, maybe then he'd understand.

Tancred rushed out of the Kings room once Manfred dismissed them so he didn't have to speak to Emma. About half way down the hall, Lysander caught up with him.

"What's up with you, Tanc? Don't you want to stick around and talk to Emma?" Lysander wondered with a smug smile on his face.

"I can't talk to her." Tancred said shortly.

"Why?" Lysander didn't understand.

"Because when I talk to her, I'm not Tancred. I have no clue who I am."

"Oh," Lysander sighed, "So this isn't a good kind of change. It's puppy love, I bet. People will do anything for puppy love. You must really like her already."

Tancred nodded, "I really, really do. But I don't understand why I can't act like myself. Around anybody but Emma, it's easy. But when I'm around her, its difficult."

"Well, my friend, I think maybe that you're trying to impress her. Maybe it's unintentional. Like, maybe your mind thinks that if you don't act this way, she won't like you."

"Exactly how I feel," Tancred grumbled and trudged into their dorm room.

"There's nothing you can to about it, Tanc. If you really want her to know the real you, then you'll let her know the real you. Until then, just remember the longer that you live in a lie, the harder it is for the person to get over it,"

Tancred fell onto his bed, too lazy and tired from all his thinking to get ready for bed and just fell asleep.

* * *

**i'm thinking about not finishing this story and just deleting it. i mean, now it just feels as if it will drag or something. so, i'll give it time and if the feeling doesn't go away, then the story will. sorry, but that's the way it has to be.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma skipped down the hall, looking for Tancred. She loved to be around him. He was so perfect and she felt so lucky. She'd never felt this way about a person before. But she just knew he was the one.

As she turned the corner though, she saw something that changed her pictures of Tancred in her head from snow to a full on thunderstorm.

* * *

Tancred and Lysander walked down the hall, whispering about their homework assignment, which Tancred was having trouble understanding, like usual.

"Torsson, detention!" Manfred called when he heard Tancred's barely audible whisper.

Tancred whirled around to face Manfred. "But Lysander was talking too,"

"But I only heard you," Manfred grinned complacently.

"I was talking as well, Manfred." Lysander stepped forward.

"I'd shut up, Sage, unless you really do want to detention." Manfred shot at him.

Lysander stepped back and out of the corner of his eye he saw Emma coming down the hall. Maybe this would show her the side of Tancred that was hiding from her.

Everyone began drifting off to the side. The wind blowing around the corridor was harsh and howled like a wolf in moonlight.

"Unfair, Manfred. I don't deserve that. I was talking about homework." Tancred hissed.

"You can't prove it, Torsson. You're spending your weekend in detention. Now stop this silly storm and hurry off to class," Manfred commanded.

But Tancred was infuriated. "You want a storm? Well, here you go," He said and made a thunder bolt land only inches from Manfred and intensified the wind so it almost picked people up and made rain pelt down as hard as hail.

Emma gave a small scream as the wind shoved her into the wall and she was attacked by the rain. The rain hid the tears in her eyes as she stared at Tancred. He wasn't like this. He couldn't be like this. He was kind.

A dark hand reached down at her.

Emma grabbed it and found her self facing Lysander. "This is really him, Emma," He told the girl. "I think he'll understand if you don't like him anymore."

Emma shook her head, "Of course I…." She trailed off as a plant pot came at her. Everyone froze and watched it fly through the air and hit her straight on in the head.

Everyone gasped and Tancred, full of rage, turned to see what had happened. He was shocked to see that Emma was lying on the ground with a huge gash in her forehead.

"Emma!" He gasped and his rage turned to guilt. This was his fault because he didn't know how to control himself. He couldn't be around her. She would never forgive him.

With a wave of his hand, the door broke down, unbolted, and Tancred marched away.

* * *

A painful headache was what Emma woke up to. She had no clue what had happened, until her memories came back: Tancred wasn't as calm as she thought.

She also felt pressure on her left hand.

"Emma, are you awake?" A male voice asked.

Emma turned her head to see Tancred, worry in his eyes. She nodded.

"Emma, please forgive me," He said, "I left for a few hours, then came back after I hurt you and I really thought about things. Emma, the person I've been around you has been fake. The person you saw back there was me. I don't know how to control myself."

"It's fine Tancred," She sighed. "I guess I can only dream of the perfect boyfriend."

"But, Emma, I still care about you." Tancred insited.

"I know, but should I be afraid that you'll turn on me?" She inquired.

Tancred shook his head, "I hardly ever do that unless someone insults me,"

Emma smiled. "I never will. I care about you too, Tancred," She admitted.

Tancred grinned and stared at her beautiful face. She was perfect. She was right in front of him. He couldn't resist the urge, so he bent forward and kissed her.

She didn't pull away like he thought she would, but she put an arm around his neck. He'd finally found the inspiration he needed.

* * *

**sorry if it's a little bad. i'm writing after a night of dancing and hanging with my friends at my eighth grade farewell dance. thanks to green-eyed glich, i got this idea. the sad thing is, this story could go two ways. 1.: i could end it in the next chapter and have this b a short story so i can work on different and lost, or 2.: i could keep it going and it could be very, very boring. any other idea's, green-eyed glich? lol.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**

**p.s. thanks green-eyed glich and shadowrose18 for showing that you care and being reviews on, like, all of my stories!!**


End file.
